


To keep it contained till the end

by LittleSlugLand



Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [16]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy
Genre: Blow Jobs, Face-Fucking, Father/Son Incest, Incest, M/M, Rough Oral Sex, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 14:01:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 799
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29315274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleSlugLand/pseuds/LittleSlugLand
Summary: General Veers was bored.
Relationships: Maximilian Veers/Zevulon Veers
Series: Ah, the beautiful depravity and decay of living [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870993
Kudos: 16





	To keep it contained till the end

The dull days without any action while being stationed in some orbital station during resupplying of ISD Executor got on Veers nerves. Maximilian Veers decided to fight the boredom with a bit of action. He had been teasing Zevulon since the breakfast they had together in the officers mess. He made sure to keep Zevulon around, after all younger Veers had to catch up with his paperwork. As a good and concerned commander he offered him to stay in his office and use the spare terminal for the work. It gave him an opportunity to occasionally lean over and murmur into Zevulon´s ear as if he was wanting to help, as if he was mentioning some details of the mission or giving simple stylistic advice for the report. When Zevulon seemed to taking the advices to his hard, he whispered in the same tone about how he was going to fuck him over the table once he finished the report. How he was going to fuck Zevulon´s face. How he would be playing with him, keeping him on edge for hours. He wasn't fair to his boy and made his task more difficult. The effect of his little ad on was visible as Zevulon´s jodhpurs could not hide an impressive bulge. His boy knew he would be subjected to harsh treatment, which was exactly what he needed from his father. The last paragraph was written down and the last arubesh letter was rewarded by squeeze of Zevulon´s cock through the synthwool cloth. By the time Zevulon was begging, desperate pleas for getting fucked. He was pleased to reduce his boy into such a needy mess. 

“First things first, Zevulon. On your knees, if you will, Commander Veers,” he gave an order and his boy shivered and practically threw himself on the floor with his eyes glued at his father's crotch as elder Veers unbuckled his belt letting it fall on the ground. He opened his uniform tunic and motioned to Zevulon. Who deftly unzipped his fly. Veerses were no small men and their anatomy were very proportional. It took some time for Zevulon to get used to managing to please him with his pretty mouth. His boy always wanted to please his father, to atone his sins, to make his father feel good and loved properly. Zevulon moved forward as soon as he drew out his semi hard cock, but Maximilian caught him by the hair and stopped him. 

“Wait,” he ordered and Zevulon froze at the order. He looked up at his father searching if he did something wrong, but his father didn't seem upset. He pressed his cockhead against Zevulon´s lips urging him to open his mouth, while keeping the rest of his head still. Waiting to be allowed to move and to take his father as deep as he could. 

“Good boy, open your mouth,” the order came and elder Veers began to fuck forwards, keeping his grip on Zevulon´s hair painfully tight. Zevulon moaned around his cock as his father was fucking his face slowly at the beginning but becoming rough and fast in several heartbeats. Now and then Zevulon choked a little and saliva was dripping down his chin, but he managed to overcome his gag reflex and managed to get his breathing under control even at the quick pace his father made. Zevulon looked up at his father's face and saw the pleased expression with slightly parted lips. Zevulon brushed his own hard cock through his jodhpurs. The quickening tempo made him gag a bit and tears filled his eyes as he choked a bit. He never thought he would enjoy being face fucked by another man, yet his father taught him to not only enjoy it but craving for it. 

When his father came, he made Zevulon take him to the hilt and Zevulon grabbed at his father's jodhpurs for stability. Maximilian pulled back taking his time and left a little of his come mixed with saliva drooling from his son's lower lip. Zevulon licked his lips with the fast darting of his tongue. 

Zevulon sat on his heels breathing heavily. His cock was straining the cloth of his jodhpurs and wet patch of precum marred the spotless uniform. His cheeks were flushed red and he reached to the fly, but the look he was given stopped him before he could touch it. 

“Spread your legs. Hands on your tights, commander,” the order came and he did as he was told. His father tugged his cock back and zipped his fly and walked to his desk. Zevulon knew he would be in this position for hours before his father decided to take him to the bed. He didn't complain. He was a good boy after all.


End file.
